1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flexible pouches for packaging a product and, more specifically, to an apparatus and process for manufacturing a filled flexible pouch during operations such as opening, filling and sealing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of disposable, portable containers are known in the art for storing a fluid or dry product, such as a liquid, granular material, powder or the like. One example of such a container is a flexible pouch. Consumers prefer the convenience of flexible pouches, due to their shape and size. Manufacturers recognize the packaging benefits of a flexible pouch, since the pouch can be formed and filled on the same manufacturing line. An example of a method and apparatus for filling a flexible pouch with a product is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,601, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The flexible pouch is made from a flexible material, preferably a laminate composed of sheets of plastic or aluminum or the like. In this example, the material is available in sheet form, on a roll. An outer layer of the material may include preprinted information, such as a logo, or the like, to provide the consumer with information regarding the contents of the pouch. The pouch may be formed using conventionally known manufacturing techniques, such as a horizontal form-fill seal machine, a flat bed pre-made pouch machine, a vertical form fill machine, or the like. The pouch manufacturing and filling apparatus forms a predetermined shape for the pouch by folding sheets of material over each other. Alternatively, the pouch may be formed by laying one layer of material over a second layer of material and forming a gusset along two parallel edges to form a pouch capable of standing unsupported. Edges, such as the side edge and bottom edge, are joined together using a joining technique such as bonding or welding. The upper edges are not sealed together until after the pouch is filled.
The pouch manufacturing and filling apparatus may include a holder, such as a puck or cylindrical cup, into which the pouch is placed after it is formed. The cup holds the pouch through operations, such as opening, filling, sealing and finishing, and supports the weight and volume of the pouch and filler material. The pouch manufacturing and filling apparatus may include a plurality of cups arranged in a predetermined order, such as a carousel arrangement, with the pouch being placed in a cup or other support device at one station and then rotated from station to station. In the past, a simple cup-shaped holder was utilized, and the pouch was not filly supported. Thus, there is a need in the art for a reliable apparatus and process for supporting and transporting a flexible pouch during manufacturing operations, such as opening, filling, sealing and finishing operations.
Accordingly, the present invention is an apparatus and process for manufacturing a filled flexible pouch. The flexible pouch includes a front panel joined to a back panel at side edges and lower edges to contain a product within the flexible pouch. The apparatus includes a cylindrical cup member having an open upper end, a closed lower end and a side wall extending therebetween the upper end and lower end. An inside portion of the side wall includes a pair of opposed guide channels for receiving the flexible pouch, and the side wall also includes a slot positioned adjacent the guide channel. The sidewall includes a notched opening positioned above each of the guide channels. The apparatus also includes a pouch opening lever arm pivotally attached to the side wall of the cup member, wherein the pouch opening lever includes a lower portion below the pivotal attachment point having a wheel at an outer end and an upper portion above the pivotal attachment point having an outwardly extending push member at an outer end.
The process of manufacturing the filled flexible pouch includes the steps of placing the flexible pouch into the guide channels of the cylindrical cup member, while the pouch opening lever is pivoted outwardly. The process also includes the steps of opening the pouch by engaging the wheels of the pouch opening lever by a lifting surface disposed below a transport means, to pivotally move the pushing member through the notched opening in the cup member to push apart the front and back panels, and filling the pouch with the product using a fill nozzle positioned above the opened pouch. The process further includes the steps of closing the pouch by pivotally moving the pouch opening lever away from the pouch, sealing the upper edge of the panels and removing the filled pouch from the cup member.
One advantage of the present invention is that an improved pouch manufacturing apparatus is provided for transporting a flexible pouch during operations such as opening, filling and sealing. Another advantage of the present invention is that the improved apparatus includes a cup-shaped holder that supports the pouch within the holder. A further advantage of the present invention is that an improved process of preparing a flexible pouch is provided that is more cost-effective, since the operations, such as pouch opening, filling, and sealing are more reliably performed.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.